warhammerfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Gut Magic
The Lore of the Great Maw, also known to scholars of the Old World as Shamanic Victuals, Gastromancy, Thaumaphagy, Corpomancy or simply Gut Magic is quite unlike the arcane arts used by Human wizards. Ogre Butchers use shamanic rites that revolve around devouring parts of their victims, the items acting as fetishes that channel the raw power of the Great Maw. These Gut Magic spells explain why Ogre Butchers often appear to be walking larders, as to cast one of his shamanic spells the Butcher must physically eat anything from a nice healthy heart to a stinking pile of guts. In this act, he communes with the power of the Great Maw, taking some of it for himself and bestowing the rest upon his comrades that they might run roughshod over their enemies, or inflicting painful curses upon the heads of his foes. Gut Magic spells work in a slightly different manner to other spells, because instead of manipulating the winds of magic, the Butcher is calling upon the power of his God and channeling it through a focus - Gut Magic spells are more religious miracle than arcane science. Spells B *'Bonecrusher' - Shoveling a handful of ribs, skulls, and femurs into his mouth, the Butcher crunches them up even while he curses his foes, who immediately find their own bones breaking with loud snapping sounds. *'Braingobbler' - Selecting a severed head attached to one of the meaty hooks secured about his person, the Butcher chomps through the skull and gobbles up the grey dainty within, projecting his victim's worst nightmares into the minds of his enemies. *'Bullgorger' - Greedily devouring the heart of a bull Rhinox or Mournfang, the Butcher can project raw vitality imbued by such a worthy sacrifice to the Great Maw. F * Feast of the Fallen - The Butcher smears his cleaver with a mixture of his own blood and that of a foeman, ensuring that one will feed the other while the magic lasts. G * The Great Maw Awakens - The Butcher joins his own hunger to the Great Maw's, conjuring a bloody whirlpool of rock that sweeps across the battlefield swallowing enemies whole. M *'The Maw' - By consuming the better part of a large beast, the Butcher can summon the power of the Great Maw itself, causing the ground to split wide open beneath an enemy and revealing a tooth-lined, bottomless pit that hungrily snaps and snarls in anticipation of its next meal. Eternal pain awaits any who fall within... S *'Spinemarrow' - The Butcher holds up a gory spinal column and sucks out all the blood and marrow to empower his companions. T *'Toothcracker' - By consuming a hunk of tooth-breaking granite, the Butcher bestows the rock's resilience and the sturdiness of the mountains themselves into his brethren. *'Trollguts' - Downing the toxic and utterly repulsive innards of a Troll isn't easy, but by doing so a Butcher can magically transfer the beast's supernatural healing ability onto himself or nearby companions. The Ogres' wounds seem to stitch themselves together before the eyes of their dumbfounded enemies. Source * Warhammer Armies: Ogre Kingdoms (6th Edition) ** : pg. 60 ** : pg. 61 * Warhammer Armies: Ogre Kingdoms (8th Edition) ** : pg. 60 * Warhammer Fantasy: Storm of Magic ** : pg. 44 es:Panzamagia Category:Divine Magic Category:Cult of the Great Maw Category:Ogre Kingdoms Category:G Category:M